fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerthune
Nehr-THUUN *'Alignment:' Neutral *'Titles:' Queen of Nurthru, The Free-Hammer, Fate's Champion, The Exiled Queen, Eirgys Foehammer *'Divine Power:' Greater *'Overall Worldly Influence' **'Places of Strong Influence:' Kruskur **'Places of Modest Influence:' Gurgolmaash, Druglug **'Places of Minor Influence:' Ysven, Portiri, Gronth *'Favored Weapon:' Warhammer Dominion Domains: Freedom, War, Fate, Glory, Death The dominion of Nerthune is that of those who wish to live and die how they choose or how fate should dictate their end based upon their actions. Warriors find great solace and courage in her ideals of freedom and fate, fearing not even death itself, for Nerthune encourages her followers to see it as a natural part of life and as the entrance to a new level of freedom beyond what the mortal world can hold. As a goddess of war, she states that freedom, fate, glory and death are all one and the same -- freedom to choose one's fate so that one can have glory in life or death is her domain. She believes no one deserves to live under the lash of another, as it denies them what they could have been. As such, slavery is a horrid affront to Nerthune. Symbols '''Holy Symbol: '''A warhammer with unravelling grip ties surmounting an eclipse halfway through its passage. The warhammer respresents Nerthune's role as a deity of war, which is the ultimate expression of played fate, mounted glory, and horrendous death. Because Nerthune asserts that war should be conducted to defend one's right to live and that one should never be afraid to fight, many of Nerthune's priests are strong and adept warriors in their own rights. The hammer's unravelling grip, however, is to remind of the importance of freedom since one cannot reach their full potential or make their own fate if they are denied the chance to live. The eclipse represents glory and death, but depending on which priest you talk to, the aspect of which side represents which may differ. The essence of the meaning, though, lies in the fact that the hammer's unravelling binds are on top of the eclipse. This shows there is freedom in life to choose glory or to choose path of darkness -- which fate you choose is up to you. It is also a representation that one's life starts in darkness, grows to glory, dims in death, and becomes truly free in the end. Description Nerthune is a tall and lean female frost giant. She has extremely long white hair, strong features, and a penetrating gaze, and is surprisingly beautiful of bearing given her principal followers' generally unpleasant visages. She is often seen girded in a stout suit of scale mail with a large round shield painted over in symbols and patterns with her warhammer at her side. Sometimes she is depicted out of armor in which she is shown wearing a dark blue robe with a cowl. This particular representation is most commonly used by the oldest of crones in Kruskur's church. Due to her role as a war deity, Nerthune is very rarely without her war regalia. Dogma *Deny no one their right to live as they choose. *Slavery is abhorrent. **Give your captives the choice of living in your house or the release of death. Do not diminish their spirit with chains. *Defend your right to live and fight for your right to choose. *Death is natural and results in the ultimate freedom of the spirit - embrace it when your time is come. **Do not fear death as fear is pointless in the pursuit of your destiny. *Always be ready to oppose those who would instill their will upon you. *Live your life to the fullest and utmost that you can. Make your destiny. Organization Nerthune's priests are well-organized so that the faithful might know to which priest they should turn to. The highest order of priests in the faith are those who teach Nerthune's dogma of freedom and fate and will always specialize in this section of the faith as it is the very core of Nerthune's teachings. These priests are often referred to as the Fatereaders and help guide those in doubt back to the paths they desire to walk. The highest ranking member of the sect is the Grand Oracle, while directly serving them are the Readers and the Acolytes who are new to the sect. The Fatereaders generally clad themselves in dark blue raiments. The second most powerful tier of the church follows Nerthune's aspect of war. These holy warriors safeguard the church and the faithful from outside pressures and defend their flock from outside threats. The sect is known as the Cult of the High Hammer. The highest ranking member in any given church of the cult is the Grand Custodian while those under him are the Warpriests and the Acolytes new to the sect. The cult is a part of every church of Nerthune and the Grand Custodians answer only to the Grand Oracle. They wear gray colored robes and raiment. The last and lowest sect of the church is that which governs the fallen and those who have been slain. These priests are not what one would think despite their grim attire as death is hardly a bad thing in the faith. They honor the fallen in whatever way is appropriate to their dying wishes and help those left behind to not dwell on their loved one's transcendence. The body is just a vessel and the soul has the right to go to the afterlife as they choose. This sect is known as the Circle of the Eclipse. The highest ranking member of the Circle is the Grand Keeper. Those immediately under the Grand Keeper are the Watchers and the Acolytes new to the circle. These priests are robed in black. Like the cult, it too is a part of any given church of Nerthune. The overall leader of the church of Nerthune is High Oracle. In any given instance where two members of the same rank from different churches are present, the elder of the two takes precedence in seniority as a standard protocol, though any Grand Keeper or Grand Custodian will always be under any given Grand Oracle. Followers There are many who find the teachings of Nerthune popular and due to her actions during the Years of Strife, she is the most widely venerated deity in Nurthru. Warriors and free folk every where find in her a champion to their way of life or for their goals and aspirations. Even in newer countries in the north such as Ysven and Portiri Nerthune's voice is not without sway. The only country that does not venerate her is Gronth where her worship is considered the darkest blasphemy. While priests to Nerthune still practice in secret in Gronth, to be caught is to be put to death through prolonged and agonizing torture. While her religion is not wide spread outside of Nurthru, her name is no less known and many of the gods watch her carefully for the power she now wields in alliances and followers. Celebrations, Festivals, & Observed Holidays Due to the fact that Nerthune left her original pantheon even her original name of Eirgys, none of her original oberserved holidays exist any longer. In fact, in Gronth all former celebrations tied Eirgys have been stripped from record. As Nerthune, however, there are two majore events celebrated by her followers - one of which is celebrated as a universally accepted holiday in Gurgolmaash, Druglug and Kruskur. This holiday, called Kulntar, celebrates the day these people regained their independance from Gronth - the day Nerthune led Wuuluth and Regdin against her former family to victory. This is also the source of the current names associated with Tarfolos and the Kulnwater - places cursed by Nerthune and Wuuluth combining their powers to ensure Gronth would never again exert their will upon the freed peoples of Nurthru (though in actuality the only reason Nerthune agreed to this plan was at the behest of those who had fallen desiring the honor to be given such a final task - Nerthune found she could not deny them their wish despite her own misgivings). No hostilities are done on the Kulntar. Even challenges of honor are forbidden. It is also the only day in a given year where trade is guaranteed to pass freely between the three cultures due to the taboo of no armed conflict on the day. The Kulntar is a day of celebration of freedom where all who fought so valiantly together as one against the might of Gronth for freedom are remembered and honored. Many clans, houses, and others hold great feasts and celebrations of their won freedom on this day. The leaders of the respective countries meet in a sacred feast during this time to demonstrate that even through their differences that they can still become one united entity as they were once before. The second holiday celebrates the day Eirgys forsook her family in favor of her ideals, freeing Regdin and Wuuluth - starting the uprising. To spite the lords of Gronth and honor Nerthune's sacrifice on their behalf, the people of Kruskur, Gurgolmaash and Druglug call this day the Eirgys. Games are commonly held on this day and tests of strength. Much drinking and festivity goes on during this time. Once every three Eirgys days, representatives from these three countries meet at the place where all three borders touch and hold a special series of tournaments and games to honor Nerthune. Alliances and Animosities